It isn't always blackness
by Raindra
Summary: Strawberries older sister come to take care of her, but keeps a secret her boyfriend is an vampire, and that strawberry's friend is his little sister, what would strawberry do if her sister turned and found out? ... sorry not that good at summaries, please check this out
1. Chapter 1

Raindra: I don't think People read something like this, but I real like this idea. Please don't leave any hate reviews, and just letting people know this is like my first fanfic, in first person.

* * *

chapter one

I'm 15 years old and my parents are sending me off to Strawberry Land to take care of my two little sisters. I'm not excited that they moved out at a young age but I guess I can spend time with them. I'm Apple Cider and I have a pet wolf called, Apple Claw. My hair is an apple red and it past my shoulders and a little short to reach the middle of my back. I am wearing blue jeans and a pink belly top.

I miss my house that I had. I didn't live with my parents either but they get worried about my youngest sister. She was a baby and they asked me to leave my house to live with them. I used to live in Porcupine Peak. It was a great place to live until my mother phoned saying my father is ill and they were worried about my sisters.

I am in Strawberry Land and I realize that I didn't even know where they lived. Oh, great I'm a stranger walking around an area I didn't know. What if the people around here are dangerous? I ended up in a dark place, in bushes with sharp thorns. I was a little worried about how spooky it was. I heard something and Apple Claw started to growl. A boy appeared out of some bushes on a skate board. He had short brown hair and was around the age of my middle sister, which was 9 years old.

"Hi, who are you?" The boy asked me kindly and my wolf was on guard.

"I'm Apple Cider and this is my pet Apple Claw," I said and my wolf calmed itself seeing that he was a friend. It was great to see someone nice.

"Oh, I should tell you my name. I'm Huckleberry Pie, the only boy around here," he said. Of course! No other guys around; but it didn't bother me.

"Hello Huckleberry Pie," I said with a smile. He was nice and I could see him being a friend.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"I used to live in Porcupine Peak. My parents wanted me to come here to take care of my sisters," I said. "I'm probably the oldest around here."

"No, there are a couple people older too. They came from the same place you did, but you're nicer than they are," he said as he walked with me out of the bushes. Apple Claw followed slowly.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"They caused a lot of trouble around here," he explained. "I think Strawberry is always stopping there plans."

"Strawberry," I was so confused. Who were these people he talked about that came from Porcupine Peak.

"Yeah, Strawberry Shortcake; she's fun to be around," he laughed. I was shocked that my little sister has a guy friend. She never got along with the boys at home.

"Oh, wow. So where does she live?" I asked not sounding that it was important for me to know.

"She lives in a strawberry house close to here," he said. I should have known she's got a Strawberry looking house. Apple Claw was getting jumpy and I knew it was because she wanted to play with Custard. Custard is Strawberry's talking cat. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm here to see her and Apple Dumplin'. Hopefully they aren't upset I came without any notice," I said with a tiny laugh.

"So are you her older sister?" He asked taking me by surprise.

"Yeah, I am. It's great that I get to see them," I tried to sound excited, but really I was worried. There way different from me and I moved away a year before they did.

"Well, I'll bring you there than," he said and I was grateful that he was going to help me. "It's easy to get lost here."

"Oh, I know that," I smiled 'cause that was how I met him. We walked down a peach stone path and I started to see a red strawberry house coming up. "Wow, is that Strawberry's house?"

"Yup, isn't it nice?" He seemed to enjoy it. I wonder if he likes my sister Strawberry Shortcake. Well since I'll be here for a while, so I'll figure it out. Hopefully my sister won't hold hard feelings against me. She never liked me cause of me and how I went out with friends. I never paid any notice to her.

Huckleberry knocked on the door of the house. I was too much worried about seeing her to notice I was at the door already. A girl opened it and she was around 5 years old. She also had blond hair, with Apple ties in it. The girl looked at me and said, "Hi is there something I can help you with?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Strawberry," I said a little shaky. I know my youngest sister would be around her age.

"Strawberry someone is here for you," the girl yelled into the house. I took a step back worried what Strawberry will do when she sees me.

Another girl around 9 years old came behind the blond girl. Was it Strawberry? The girl had long red that went to the middle of her back. She looked so kind and the last time I saw her would have been three years. "Hello, Huckleberry Pie, and," she stopped as she saw me.

"Hello, Strawberry," I said hoping she'll be okay with me.

"Apple Cider," her voice was shocked and her eyes went big. Oh no she's doesn't really want me here. Her arms were around me and it took me by surprise. She was hugging me. She wasn't mad at me at all. I thought she would be yelling at me, but got nothing.

"What… why aren't you mad at me?" That came out the wrong way. I wish I could think straight but I can't for some reason.

Strawberry moved away and gave me a sweet smile. It made me want to burn up into dust, but four years ago I was the same as her. One year after I had to do a fake thing when I visited home; just like now.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I was confused as she sounded.

"Cause what happen three years ago," I almost gasped by how quickly it hit me. What was this guessing game? I was feeling weird; my act was going to fail if I don't keep it together.

"That was in the past plus your different now," Strawberry said. I'm not that sure I'm good though. What was I saying; I'm still human for now.

"Wow," my fake smile was easy to trick Strawberry.

That night I moved into to her guest room and got a computer in it to help me find a house to get. Just hope there is a better one than the one Strawberry lives in. I just can't stand this taste anymore. I wish I could sleep at my boyfriend's place but I am here now I got to live with it. Even though; I'll feel bad about it for the rest of my life and I never will be able to take it back. I went to sleep with nightmares of Strawberry Land.

I woke up before the sun rose and made breakfast for my two sisters. I made pancakes which weren't a big deal for me but I hated cooking. I set two plates on the table as my sisters came down in their PJs. I was in dark blue jeans and a dark red T-shirt. At least I tried to be a little myself. I sat on the couch and pulled out my cellphone; no new texts. I went through some of mine and his old text.

"What are you up too?" Apple asked me.

I forced a smile and said, "Seeing if I got some texts."

"How many friends did you have over at Porcupine Peak?" Strawberry asked as she finished her food.

"One," I said and it was true. I stayed with my boyfriend all the time. He was my soul and more. The missing half of my heart; he was everything to me.

"Oh, what happen to the others?" Strawberry asked as I wished she'd keep her mouth shut. I closed the phone and put it in my pocket. Strawberry was washing dishes.

"Well I met someone and they didn't like him and stopped talking to me because I hanged out with him," I said trying not to sound sad. My thoughts went into blackness.

"Oh," Strawberry sounded shock. There than was a knock on the door saving me from this pain. "It's probably Cherry Jam and Cherry Cuddler."

Apple Dumplin' ran to the door and let them in. I hated how their names started with cherry 'cause my boy friends name was Black Cherry. The youngest one had bright scary pink hair. The other one made me freeze; her hair was the same as his. A dark shade of blue that was close to black; it was shocking. "Cherry Cuddler," Apple Dumplin' sang as she hugged the pink hair girl which was her age.

The dark hair girl must have been Cherry Jam. I didn't want to stay so I said, "Strawberry I'm going out for a bit." My wolf followed me out quickly. I went far off to a hill. "I miss him," I told my pet. He was my missing half and when I knew it just by the way we were together.

Tears streamed out of my eyes and I had no clue what to do now. I don't even know who I am. What was wrong with me? I should know who I am. Why is it so hard to think? Questions come but no answers for the rest of the day.

I stayed there until nightfall and I went back to Strawberry's. I checked my sisters' rooms to see they were both sleeping. Guess I should too. I went to the bed that Strawberry gave me in the spare room. My wolf slept at my feet and I went to sleep.

My third day since I came here in Strawberry Land and away from Black Cherry. I hated the thought of being away from him, but I couldn't regret not coming. I get to see how much Apple Dumplin' has grown and how Strawberry lives. My sisters left in the morning saying they had to do stuff. I still can't believe my sister forgave me for what I have done in the past. It means a lot to me, but I just hope Black Cherry could forgive me. I left him behind and didn't even tell him I was leaving until last minute. What was I to do? He would have talked me out of it.

I was sitting on the couch in this big Strawberry which was not my style. Why… Oh… why did Strawberry get this house? My cellphone was in my hand and I was looking at it.

I texted, **I'm sorry**, to Black Cherry hoping it would be enough. I wish I would be able to tell him face to face but I'd be too shy to say a word. He isn't the easiest thing to talk too. Yes I said thing; he's not human. He was the sweetest thing though, and I would love to marry him one day only if he would ask me. In this age girls my age can get married but I guess it wouldn't happen for me.

My phone move in my hand! It was a text! Was it from him? I looked at the screen and my heart stopped. The text was from him, **why would you be sorry?**

I was shocked by his answer. I was really confused, why didn't he understand? The Phone than rang. Should I answer it? Or just ignore it? I clicked talk on the third ring. "Hello?" I said unsure what I did; it so quick.

"Black Apple, you sound like you just saw you own ghost," he laugh so gently.

"Hi Black Cherry," I was worried. What no hello? Why were my thoughts so mean?

"So why did you text me your sorry?" His voice was amused.

"Cause I didn't tell you I was leaving until the last minute," I said as tears came in my eyes remembering that moment in time.

"No, don't be. I have been keeping a secret from you," he said. What he was hiding something from me? How long? What was it?

"What do you mean?" My voice was very annoyed.

"Well you know when I told you I lost the show that you humans can't get on your TV?" He asked and I thought hard.

"Yeah," I was a little upset now.

"Well I won and got lots of money and a mansion in Strawberry Land," he said. I was so happy.

"Oh my, that's the best thing ever," I almost killed his ears. He was laughing now.

"Oh, yeah I saw you. Why were you crying yesterday?" He asked catching me off guard.

"I was missing you," my face went red. I lend back and fell off the couch. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, don't worry," I said. I wasn't dressed the way I used to be when I was around him. My hand was around my wrist which was twisted. It wasn't a good sight.

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing me. I should have known he knew me better than that.

"Yeah," I tried to lie but my voice cracked. Why did I do that?

"You got hurt," it sounded like a guess but I knew him to well. He knew I had gotten hurt. Oh shoot, I didn't get pass him. I knew I have a hard time getting him to believe lies that come out of my mouth.

"No." So why did I try?

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he said and hanged up. No bye or anything. So like him when he thinks I'm in pain. I put ice on my wrist and it felt a little better but not by much. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see him and his troubled red eyes. They were looking into my deep blue eyes which made me feel like I was in a dream. Wow, his red eyes were the ones that I went for. "Hi Black Apple," he said quietly.

I blushed, "It's really Apple Cider at the moment." He would call me that when I was in black clothes around his kind. His eyes went down to my wrist and he took off the ice. I closed my eyes as his hand moved it gently.

"Not hurt," he laughed making my eyes open to see his smile. His hands were around mine softly. "It's not too bad," he was lying.

"Ha ha-ha," I wasn't amused.

"Aww, I was trying to make you feel better," his sharp nails went softly around my face.

"Why are you so impossible to stay mad at?" I asked leaning in.

"Cause we are met to be," he said and he kissed my lips. He could be more right. In a second he lifted me and went running super speed. I was shocked because he said he never would do this. The wind against my face felt nice. Minutes past and he put me down in front of huge black doors of a mansion.

"Wow," I was speechless. It was big and I mean big plus dark. He pulled me into the place as I looked at all the gothic stuff.

"Hopefully you can move in here soon," he said. What? Did he really want that? I was confused and shock.

"Since when does my vampire boyfriend want his human girlfriend so close?" I had to ask because he usually likes how I have my own home. But he always got me vampire stuff for in it. He always thought it was a bad idea in case I messed up in front of a vampire.

"Well I have been looking at a good time and I thought this is the best time now," he said and I froze. Was he telling me the truth? I was waiting for this more than anything in my whole life.

"Oh my, I would love too," I was smiling.

Something on my face must have caught his eye because he was looking carefully at my face. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yea, but not well since I'm used to sleeping in a coffin," I said which was true. I never really slept well in beds anymore, coffins were to cool. I missed mine that I gave back; beds aren't that easy to sleep in.

"Well maybe you should take a nap," he said sweetly taking my hand and pulling me along. I did have to agree I was tired. Okay I was very tired. He brought me to a room on the second floor and I yawned. He opened the door to show me all my stuff from my old house.

"Wow," I said as he slow moved me inside the room. I yawn as he lifted me and put me in my old coffin. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Surprise

I woke up as my eyes shoot open, to see the darkness of my coffin. My hands moved to the lid of my coffin and push it open to see it was night outside. Wow I guess I've been out longer than I thought. I climbed out of the coffin and went to the window. All my stuff was really here.

My eyes looked down at the brushes and then his voice was at my ear, "Don't think of it."

I turned around and said, "I wasn't going to jump." He smiled pull me on the couch with him. "How long…. What time is it?" I change the question to a better one.

"Three in the morning," he said hugging me around my waist. I really missed being in his arms.

"I've been a sleep that long," I couldn't believe this.

"Yea, I was shocked because I went to sleep for my usual time and woke up to see you still were asleep." The couch that we were sitting on was in the corner. I was looking across to the doors that left the room. Close to the couch was a fireplace which had a gothic touch to it.

"You know I still have to get my stuff from," he stopped me by putting a finger on my lips. I think my cheeks went a little red.

"I got all your stuff but left your backpack there," he said as he quickly braided my hair. He loved braiding my hair since I got him to when I first met him.

I shiver and he asked, "Are you cold?"

"No," I said which was true. I shiver when people move my hair. He finished my hair and kissed the skin under my ear. I laughed, "May I should get back to Strawberry's house though. I haven't told her I was moving out yet!"

"Well as soon as you're here, I'll be around at your side," he said softly.

"Forever?" I still couldn't get it in my mind. My last boyfriend left me for someone in his school saying it was because I liked being in a vampire school.

"Of course," he said kissing me again. Wow he was amazing at kissing. "Why won't I be here for you?"

I blushed and I know I did by how my checks felt. He was too cute for any human or vampire. "Because I'm still human," I said. He tried getting me to turn but I love my human self and each time I'm ready to he doesn't want to take my life. He was so gothic and cute.

"No, you being human is important," his teeth showed even in the night. It was always him that kissed me first. I decide I was going to kiss him and kissed his lips lightly. His hand went to the back of my head and kissed me back.

"I love you," I said as our lips moved away and his eyes looked at mine.

"I love you too," he said softly making me feel like I was falling from space. My heart wanted to jump out; my love was too much to say in words. Why was it so hard for me though? Was it cause of the boy who broke my heart in the past or was it because I was afraid he didn't love me? I got up and moved to the door. "Is something wrong?" He came beside me.

"I don't know, if this is real," I said. What if he doesn't catch me? How hard would I fall? Would my soul die?

"I will catch you through everything and if I don't I'll be wishing I was dead," he said taking my hand.

"You are dead," I pointed out. Vampires were undead and that I knew too well. I was faking to be one for a while.

"You know what I mean," he said walking with me through the mansion. He really did care. Why don't I trust myself though? We walked in silent to the front door. "Please trust me that when the time hits we will be together." I smiled and left to Strawberry's house. I got there when the sun was rising. I went in a started to cook food for them.

"Good morning Apple Cider," Strawberry said as she came down stairs. I nodded and put the food on the table thinking of my night.

"I found a place and I moving out," I said quickly cutting out the small talk. I hope she didn't mind.

"Oh, good I was afraid to tell you that I needed you to move out," she said eating. What did she mean?

"Yeah, well my boyfriend is living in Strawberry land and he wants me to move in straight away," I said. There than was a knock and Strawberry ran to the door.

"Cherry Jam and Cherry Cuddler," she sang as they came in. My eyes rolled as I went upstairs to grab my backpack. I came down and there was a knock at the door. Strawberry opened it and I saw Black Cherry.

"Vampire," hissed Cherry Jam.

"Hello sister Cherry Jam," he laughed. I went over to him and kissed his check. "Hi Black Apple," he said kissing me back.

"Your sister is dating him," Cherry Jam said with anger. "He's a vampire!"

"Strawberry I'll be going now. If you need me you have my number," I said and rushed Black Cherry out of the yard. I tighten my grip on his hand and he smiled at me.

"I wish I could have done this in the order I planned," he said making me confused. I looked at him and he laughed. "I wanted to do something before asking you to move in," he explained.

"What is it?" I and he have been dating for one and a half years. What would he want to ask?

"Well you'll have to wait until we get to the mansion," he said and I frowned. I really hate the waiting games.

"Why not now, I am not going to leave after you ask it?" I was a little upset but he laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"No, it's just I have something to give you while I ask it," he said softly in my ear. "I really am excited to see your face. We've been girlfriend and boyfriend for over one year."

"I know, I am here aren't I," I laughed as he picked me up. He ran me to the mansion and all I did was look at his red eyes hoping that I'll have them to one day. I really want to be a vampire. This was easy to say when I know that he had a problem with taking my life. He put me down in the main hall and flashed away somewhere. I put my bag down and sat in the living room through a door from the hall. The black couch was very soft and my vampire boyfriend was still gone. What was his question? Where was he? Before I could get up he was walking in.

"Sorry my Blackness I took too long," he said as he stood in front of me. He went down on one knee and opened a small box. I gasped as I realized what he was doing. "Apple Cider, will you be my Black bride?" He asked and I froze. I always wanted him to ask but now I have no idea how to talk.

I found my voice and said, "Yes, I will love too." Tears of happiness came from my eyes. He put the ring on my ring figure on the left hand. I was so happy at the moment that I couldn't remember how to talk.

"It blood gems for the stones," he said smiling. They were beautiful and I couldn't look away.

"I can't believe you want to marry me," I said kicking in my human words. He kissed me and parted his lips lightly. I pulled away with shock and he laughed shaking his head. "Sorry it was a shock to me."

"Well you should get used to it blackness," that nickname made me feel like blushing. Vampires were usually the only ones that like darkness but there are people that rarely do.

"Well maybe I might," I knew I would get used to it. Please don't be a dream cause I would wake up crying if it was. I wanted to believe this was real but at some points it doesn't work out.

My phone rang and I saw the number. It was my ex-boyfriend, which I dated while living at home. His name was Dark Grape, he was a werewolf and I used to be with him every minute but now I was with Black Cherry. I moved out of the mansion and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Apple Cider," his voice rang out to my heart but I closed it on him. How dare he phone me, after not talking with me for two years?

"What do you want Dark Grape?" My voice was cold by the moment he broke my heart. He was to late anyway.

"I want you back my little pup," he said and I frowned. I'm not his werewolf girl any more. Could he let me be and go to another girl?

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You broke my heart and I'm now with someone different and he gave me a name that means something," I said very rudely. I hanged up and went back in.

"Who was it blackness?" Black Cherry asked wrapping his arms around me. He touch was better than my life and anything that was in my past.

"No one important," I said as I yawned. Black Cherry picked me up and carried her to me coffin. He laid her down safely and kissed her head.

"Sleep well my darkness," he said and she fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and rolled over. "I wonder if I can be a vampire now." I asked out aloud. I guess I should get out and get ready to visit Strawberry. I opened my coffin and jumped out with a sigh. My room looked amazing like always. I pulled my backpack over and pulled out white jeans and a red apple tank top. I brushed my hair into a half ponytail and pulled on white flip-flops.

"Wow, you look human," Black Cherry said from the door. I had to smile.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Strawberry today, so you can think about some stuff," I said with a laugh. I walked over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"What do I have to think about today?" He sounded confused.

"When the wedding is? Who will come? What is it going to be like? When I will be turned?" I said the last question quickly to get out of the way.

"…." He said nothing. So I left to Strawberry's to see if I can help with something. I knock on the door and Apple opened it.

"Hi Apple Cider," she said jumping up and down.

Strawberry came up behind her and said, "Hi Cider, could I talk to you alone?" She only calls me Cider when she is mad at me. Wait what did I do to get her mad?

"What about Strawberry?" I don't know why she is mad. Apple left and ran off inside.

"Is it true your boyfriend is a Vampire?" She yelled. What was I to say to her? If I said yes, would I be breaking him trust? If I say no I'll be breaking her trust. I have no clue what to say.

"What do you mean?" I acted dumb so I could slip by.

"My friend said her brother was dead and yesterday she said he was really truly a vampire. Is it true?" Strawberry looked pissed.

"Is she a vampire?" Let's hope this would work for now. I really want to stay quiet about it.

"No," Strawberry said ashamed.

"Then there's your answer," I said and turned to leave. I couldn't believe she asked. I walk off towards my home. I guess this didn't turn out as well as I thought it would.

I ran into a wall I think as I fall on the ground. I look up to see Dark grape. He was frowning at me. "Well I see you lied to me about being with someone," he said looking around. Damn!

"Well I did not and I'm going home to him," I said starting to get pissed. Why the hell would he be here? I could barely deal with my sisters and now him.

"Wait, I smell vampire on you," he growled showing his fangs.

"So? You left me with nothing but one of your friends telling me it was over!" Let me get out of here alive.

"I was stupid then. Give me another chance." He got to be kidding me.

"I'm getting married, so go away. I wouldn't give you a chance even if hell freezes over," I yelled and he pulled me in crashing his lips against mine. I tried to push away but he was too strong for me. When he let go of me I wiped my lips and said, "That is the worst thing ever."

I ran home and slammed the door hoping he didn't follow me. "Black Apple," Black Cherry called in question. Oh no what will he think? I saw him walk down the stairs. "Do I smell werewolf?"

* * *

**Okay, I left it a cliff-hanger, I really hope people like it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's shorter then the others, but my writers block would leave me long.**

Chapter Three- No life

"It's not what you think," I said quickly hoping he would believe me. I know I would never leave him. My heart and soul is his and I would die just to stay with him.

"So who was the werewolf?" He didn't seem to care as he got to where I was. I think I was frozen because I couldn't move to do anything.

"You remember me telling you about my ex-boyfriend right?" I said a little slowly. He growled, but waited for me to explain more. "Well he came asking me to come back to him and I said no. I also told him I was with you and getting married. I swear nothing happen," I said and for a second I was shocked. He pulled me into a deep hug.

"I trust you Apple Cider," he said softly in my ear. He trusted me! I smiled and tighten my hold on him not wanting him to pull away. "I decided when I should turn you," his voice was sweet and gentle. This surprised me; he usually was able to say it normally. Wait a second he's trying to get out of it I bet.

"I want to change you tonight," he said with a soft smile. My eyes went wide. Was he really? "Come I want to show you something." He took my hand a led me up to the third floor. Wait there's a third floor? Wow, I really should find out where everything is in this place.

He opened a door that was huge. It had blood gems which were my favorite and matched my ring. Inside was a big bedroom. It had black curtains dark wood floors. What caught my eye was the double coffin in the middle of the room. It was black and was big enough to fit 5 huge vampires. The inside had a blood red patting. There was also a blanket and pillows. Not something that a vampire had.

"It lovely," I said looking around the room to see that it had all that a vampire needs. There was even a blood fruit tree. I really couldn't believe this. Black Cherry started to kiss my neck lightly with his lips. I moved my head to give him an easier time.

"You're making my want to change you now," he said against my neck. I had to smile.

"Go for it then," I said with a little laugh. I hope he will before I don't want to. I don't want doubts at all.

"Do you want it now?" his fangs were slowly moved alone my neck. Damn my skin shivered.

"Yes, I really do," I added soften to my voice. He licked my neck which shocked me but then his teeth when in to the skin. There was a sight pain and my eye sight was going away. I felted light headed. The last thing I could remember was him licking my neck clean.

My eyes open to see the room I was in before. I was in the double coffin with the blanket over me. I felt warm in it. My sight seemed different though. I can see little dots. Wait that's dust! I can see little things like that? Cool! I sat up with a yawn and looked for Black Cherry. He was nowhere to be seen, but his smell is all over the room.

Well since he isn't here I better get dress. With another yawn I got up and went to the dresser. It had dresses, jean, and shirt of all kind in there. I pulled out black jeans, and a beautiful red tank top with rips on the back of it. I pulled on some socks I found in the dresser to. I went over to the mirror to do my hair.

Just one look in the mirror surprized me. The person I saw had black hair with the ends red. She had flawless pale skin and silver eyes that glowed in the night. I looked at my hand to see me nails were sharp and pale. I looked back in the mirror to see that I had fangs in my mouth.

"I'm a vampire," I gasped. I loved the way I looked. I smiled when I heard the front door close. I guess Black Cherry just got home. I ran in an unmoral speed door to him.

"I'm home," he said hugging me. "How's my darkness?"

"I'm surprized," I said putting my head on his chest. I looked down to see my pet Apple Claw was black with bat wings. Cool.

"So what do you want to do today?"

I open my mouth to speak when I realized I was thirsty for blood. I think he knew because he lifted me and brought me to the basement where there was an underground lake. The lake wasn't water though, it was blood. I moved quickly on to my knee with my mouth to the blood drinking. In the corner of my eye I see Black Cherry smile at me. He came over and held my hair out of the blood letting me drink more freely.

When I was done taking care of my thirsted; I pulled away from him. My phone went off. "Hello?" Who could be calling me at this time?

"Hey sweetheart, uh, I have bad news." It was my mother and I could tell she was crying. Oh no! What was going on that would make her cry? My fear was all I let off to Black Cherry.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raindra: Ok I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, but I'm still posting.**

Chapter four new life

"What's the bad news?" I asked in the phone. What could have happen?

"The doctors said that your dad would die soon," she cried into the phone. I could tell she lost it really badly. My dad!

"How long does he have?" He can't leave me. My mom needs him, and so do my sisters.

"They said the longest three day," my mom cried harder in the phone. No! I couldn't lose him. I let the tears fall from my eyes, and to my surprize they were purple. Oh my poison.

"I can't lose dad. Everyone needs him," I cried in the phone. Black Cherry moved over to me hugging me. "We need him mom. Who will take care of you? Who will help Strawberry and Apple? Who will tell them we've been hiding the truth from them?"

"I have no clue. I guess I would have to move into a home or somewhere to be taken care of," she said trying to calm herself down.

"Mom, you can't even walk. You in a wheelchair for crying out! He's the only one that made you smile and have a happy life after that car hit you," I yelled in the phone.

"I can't talk to you anymore!" My mom yelled at me through the phone and hanged up.

"My dad is dying," I cried into Black Cherry's shirt. Why him? What did he do to get ill? Why was this happening? Wasn't there enough pain in this family?

"Apple," Cherry said. "Go get some sleep, please."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I need to go out for some stuff," he said letting me go and I could hear him leave the place. I was alone, like I will always be. I went to my old room and looked into my backpack for my blue contacts and cover-up. I put cover up all over my face and used a can of spray on tan on the rest of my skin. I pulled a red wig out of my bag a place it on my head. After I changed my clothes I looked really close to human.

I walked out and down the road. I had no clue where I was going but it was better than going to bed. I looked up to see I was at Strawberry's house. I guess I should tell her about dad. I went to the door and before I could knock, she opened the door.

"You! How could you yell at mom? How could you not tell me about dad?" She yelled at me. I guess she was going to find me. "Answer me," she screamed making my ears hurt.

"I was just going to tell you. You wonder why I never hanged out with you! Its cause everyone liked you more than me. Even our own mother," I yelled back. "I don't want to have you hate me but this is it. I'm done with you." I turned to leave went she pulled my wig off my head. My black hair framed my face right after.

"What's with your hair?" She yelled.

"I colored it. I was bored," I said and walked away, leaving my wig in her hands. Who cares anymore? I'm sick of my family. The only person the care was dad and grandpa. My mom was vampire, until she asked a witch to turn her human. My mom's side was all Vampires. I guess now I belong with them.

"So you turned," someone said.

"What's your point?" I looked up at Dark Grape.

"Just surprised, you have a silver marking on your shoulder."

"It's always been there," I said. It was a silver crown that I had on the back of my right shoulder. I kept walking home as grape followed.

"You know it's a marking of the royal vampire family, right?" He asked.

"I don't really care," I decided to run off home in my speed to get away from the werewolf that can't take a hint. Before I got to the dark forest I turned to go out to another place; an underground city where the witch that turned my mom was. I went to the closest house and knock on it.

A lady with blond hair opened it. "I thought I took your vampire part away," she laughed.

"I'm guessing you are Gingerbread that turned my mother into a human," I said and grabbed her wrist. "Tell how to break the spell." I hissed. She started to look pale and her hair was turning grey. The next thing I knew she was dead. Wait did I do this? I ran home and locked the door.

My phone rang and I picked up. "Did you kill Gingerbread?" My mom's voice asked. I sighed.

"Yes mother," I said hate deep in my voice.

"You know it just unlocked Strawberry and Apple into a half vampire." She yelled. "And now you'll one to."

"I'm full, my soon to be husband is a vampire and turned me when I was human," I sighed. I took out my contacts looked into my silver eyes.

"Wait, where are you taking my husband," I heard my mom ask.

"What's going on?" I snapped into my caring mood. What was going on with dad?

"This doctor is saying he is being moved to a new hospital." She didn't sound happy. I hung up and went for a shower.

The next day I woke up in the arms of someone. I smile to see it was Black Cherry and moved closer. This moment should stay still forever. The doorbell went off and I jumped out of bed putting on the first dress I grabbed. It was a blood red dress that touched the floor gentle. I pulled my hair into a nice bun and walked down to the door.

I opened it to see my mom walking and tapping her foot. "How did you find me?" I asked rudely.

"Who are you and why did you take my husband?" She hissed and pinned me to the wall.

"Please don't hurt your daughter," Black Cherry yawned as he coming down the stairs. She dropped me and I sighed.

"Apple Cider?" She looked at me confused.

"It's Black Apple," I hissed.

"Darkness please behave yourself. She a guest," Cherry said and I walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I laid my head back. Someone then came down the stairs; I looked to see a man. He had black hair with green ends. His eyes red like the usual vampires. I gasped as Cherry let me go and I ran knocking the man over.

"Daddy!" I screamed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi my princess," he tightened his hold on me.

"I thought I lost you," tears came down my face. I couldn't believe I have him still here. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my princess of darkness," he smiled as we got up without breaking the hug. "You better take care of her," my dad warned Cherry as if I wasn't there.

"I will with my life. You two can stay here as long as you want," he said and walked off.

"Cherry," I said quietly. I think my dad heard me because he pushed me lightly to go after him. I smiled and ran after him. I caught up in the back yawn jumping on his back wrapping my lags around his waist. "Don't leave me."

"I wasn't planning on it," he turned me to the front of him and kissed my lips. I heard a gasp and we both turned in shock to see my little sister Apple. I jumped to the ground and ran to her.

"What are you?" She asked stepping away afraid. I smelled the fear coming from her a frowned.

"It's alright Apple," I said sitting down on the grass opening my arms wide for her. She ran into my arms crying.

"Strawberry said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore. I saw my dad come out hearing that I could the hiss from him.

"Apple, look behind you," I said and just to see the look on her face made me smile. She jumped out of my hold to dads. It's nice to have my family back. My mom came to hugs Apple with dad. I know she's happy now but the thing is that Strawberry isn't going to talk to me. I guess I'll have to force it.

Apple stayed the night in my old room in my old coffin. I decided to go on a walk without telling anyone and went over to Strawberry's. I walked in to the house to see Strawberry reading something.

"Apple you know better than to run off." She didn't look up.

"I really don't care," I sighed. Strawberry looked at me.

"What happened to you Cider?" She yelled.

I couldn't take it any longer. "I turned into a vampire!" I said proudly wait for her answer. I just didn't think it through when I heard her next words….

**Raindra: Yay! cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raindra: Okay I know this is short but I'm having a hard time trying to write this. hope you like it

Chapter Five Grandma?

"You told me he wasn't a Vampire!" Strawberry yelled at me. What was the point in telling her? "You couldn't tell him to stay in the living? I mean it's enough dads gone but you lied to me," she said with more hurt then anything.

"I'm sorry Strawberry but this is my life and I don't have to explain to you what I did. I just want you happy for me," that was all I mainly wished was for her to be happy.

"Get out of my house! You are no longer my sister. You're dead now. Stay away from me," She yelled pointing at the door.

"Okay, I'll leave. My wedding is in a week if you want to come," my voice was lifeless. I walked right out of the door hearing it slam behind me. This is the worst night of my life. How could she say that when she's half vampire? I walked off and I didn't care where I was going.

I looked at my feet and ran into someone bigger than me. I got back up and dusted myself off to look up into beautiful silver eyes that had a slate eye liner around them. The woman had a black dress on that looked like it belonged 500 years ago. She had black hair that stopped and that went to the middle of her back.

"Aren't you going to say something?" The woman asked in a voice that sounded as if I was lower than her. How dare she?

"I have nothing to say to you. It's not a good time to talk to me," I hissed and started to walk away.

"I guess that shows her being a worthless vampire," she said and I stopped. I couldn't believe she would say that about me,

"Say that to me face," I said turning around. She laughed at me and turned to walk off. How dare she? I will show her what she shouldn't do. I ran right in front of her and punch her in the face sending her to the ground. "Don't you ever say anything about me." Her eyes looked up at me in hate. I knew that look so well.

"You dare to hit Lady of Darkness," she hissed getting up. I rolled my eyes. I didn't see it fast enough but she ripped off the cloth hiding my birthmark. She gasped and looked at me. "I'm quite sorry My Lady," she said with a curtsied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm Lady Blackness of darkness or in other words Vampires. You're the hire to the throne." She said looking my in the eyes.

"My name is Apple Cider, and in no way I'm the hire. I just turned to a vampire," I said. She must have lost her mind.

"I came to see you Lady Black Apple Cider," she said softly. "Me and your grandfather got new of you turning and I've come to get you."

"I'm not leaving," I hissed. Wait a second, did she say grandfather? "Are you my grandmother?"

"Yes. Hasn't your mother told you about me?" She asked rising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't and I really got to get home I have a wedding to get ready for in a weeks' time," I said with a little smile slipping out.

"Oh what great news, I'll bring you a wonderful wedding dress for it," she smiled.

"Okay, I hope I'll see it soon," I laughed.

Raindra: Please review, I won't update until I have six reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Wedding

It's been a week and the wedding is finally here. I couldn't believe it was already time to be one with my Cherry. In the last week I've been with my grandmother and her getting me to try on dresses of the royal family. She's been the head of all this wedding and I found out it's going to be the first royal wedding in a 100 years.

I've been getting ready with my mother, little sister, and grandmother. MY little sister Apple had a lovely blood red dress that when to the knees and a raven black bow. Her blond hair was up in a beautiful bun.

My mother was in a dark purple dress the stopped at her ankles and her hair was curled perfectly. Her shoes were black and had a red ruby on each one. She was doing the finishing touches to my sister's flowers.

MY grandmother had a crow in her hair and a black dress that looked like it belonged in fairly tails. Her hair was in a flowery up do. She was getting my black roses ready for the time.

I on the other hand had a silk tight black dress that went to the floor and the back dragged. I had a Royal red bow that looked like a flower wrapped around my waist. My shoes even though you can see them are raven black with blood gems all around. My hair was pinned up and some of the hair was curled because it was partly down. My eyes had silver around my eyes. My lips had black lip gloss and my fangs where bright silver colour. I had my grandmother's necklace on that had vampire venom in.

"So grandmother may I ask how old you are?" I asked since everyone was still getting there make up on. I looked at the blood in the cup beside me.

"I'm about 122 years old, you grandfather is about 190 years," she said putting black eye liner on Apple. "You mother on the other hand would be 90 years old," she said as I looked at my mother in shock. Wow, she's that old.

"Wow, so mom never had a royal wedding?"

"Oh, she never told us about having a wedding until the week after it happened." My mom closed her eyes. I wonder how long it would take for me to make her snap.

"Well today is going to be a great day," I said to myself looking out the window.

"Everyone is going to be here, even your aunt Black Berry," I looked over at my grandma when I heard that.

"You invited her? Why? I can't stand my weird blood sucking sister!" My mom snapped. Well that didn't take long.

"She is family," I said getting my mother's evil eyes on me. Wow if looks do kill I would have been dead. Wait I am.

"Okay, just remember it's Apple, then Cherry Jam, then the last daughter and father of the bride." My grandmother rushed out with my mother to get seats. The music started and Apple slowly walked out with black flowers. Then Cherry Jam with her blood flowers left. I turned to my dad.

"I don't think I could do this," I started to feel scared and I wanted to run. What if I make a fool of myself?

"Cider you could do this. You love him right?" My dad asked me. I looked up in his eyes and sighed. He was right I could do this.

"Yes I love him with all my heart," I said as the music changed to my song.

"Well shall we?" My dad held out his arm and I took it. The doors opened and we walked slowly out. The first person I see was Black Cherry smiling at me. I guess my grandmother was right. A lot of people are here. I saw black flower on the floor and looked to see no Strawberry. I kept my smile on but was a little upset of her not being here. We got to the front and my dad gave my hand to my husband to be.

"You all may take a seat," a man said that I guess was the minister. Everyone sat down as I took a breath in. I was getting my fairy tale ending, right? "We all gathered here today to see Princess Apple Cider and Lord Black Cherry be marry, to love each other forever. Does anyone have a problem with this please speak up now, or forever hold you peace." I waited to hear no one speak up. I was so worried that someone would speak and say I wasn't good enough for him. "Okay, do you Black Cherry take her as you wife? Promise to love, protect, and care for Apple Cider in health or sickness, Life or death to hold her as yours and only yours."

I looked up to see Cherry looking into my eyes. "I do with all my heart," he said making me smile.

"Do you Apple Cider take him to be your husband? Would you promise to love, protect, and care for Black Cherry in heath or sickness, life or death, to hold him as yours and only yours."

I smiled, "I do." His smile went brighter than before.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

I went on my tip toes and kissed his lips. This had to be the happiest movement of my life. I can see me never having a better life. Everyone was taking pictures. I smiled as I looked at my family and all the people. We went into the next room where there was a ballroom with tables and chairs all over.

"Well you better not make me a grandmother at a young age," my mother said behind me.

"Mom you 90 years old," I laughed.

"So you rub it in my face that I'm old," My mom said with a laugh.

"Come on my beautiful wife," Cherry said leading me to the front where there was food and a huge black wedding cake. The rest of the day was going to great.

Raindra: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you chocolate kid34 for the idea. I'll put it in by the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Raindra: I don't own any of the strawberry people, I only own Apple cider and some of the others.**

Chapter Seven. Strawberry?

It has been a couple of day since my wedding and I've been home for most of it. I just woke up and I want tom go by and see Strawberry since she never did come. I guess I'm just hoping that she'll forgive me from not telling her. I sighed and got dressed in skinny black legging and a bright red dress that stopped half way between my waist and knees. I had little slip on shoes that where black. I tied my hair back with a bright rose colour of ribbon and added a necklace of a Strawberry round me neck.

"Where is my Lady going to day?" I heard my husband's voice behind me. I smiled and turned to him.

"I'm going to check on Strawberry since she's all alone now. I really sorry for her," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your outfit would burn Vampire eyes," he laughed in my ear. "It's too bright." I laughed and turned in his arms to hug him.

"Well mot for me," I smiled and pulled away.

I walked out of my huge place that I called home and all the way to a huge Strawberry house. It felt wrong as soon as I saw it though. No cheerfulness. I ran in my unmoral speed to the gate to see the door and windows all open. The door looked like it was broken. Oh wait it was broken.

"Strawberry?" I yelled to see if this was a joke. No answer. Maybe I should have got Cherry to come with me. I tried to open the gate but that as well was broke and stuck. I sighed, and jumped over it and into the house. I went into to see everything a mess. Her books were everywhere and the couch was flipped. Dishes where broke and there was a smell of blood that hit my nose.

Wait I know that blood, its Strawberry's. I check the house and everything was the same broken doors and a mess. In her room there was a note though.

**Dear Strawberry's friends,**

**After the last time you messed up my wonderful plans. I decided that I was going to take something that was really important to you and nothing you can do will get her back. Strawberry and her cat will be never known by the end of the month. **

Someone dared to take my sister. I can feel my venom run colder than before. My hearing picked up sounds far off. I felt blood thirsty for the blood of the man that did this. My eyes narrowed onto this black feather of a bird. Well at least I have a hint.

I looked at the mirror close by to see someone that was me. Her hair was all black and her skin whiter then snow. Her eyes were black with hate deep in them. Shadows around her eyes made her more deadly. Wait. That was me. Well now let me kill that damn person.

I ran out of the place and followed the smell of my sister's blood. I ran right into Huck. "Hey what is going on, Apple Cider?"

"My sister was taken," I said.

"Now I see why you look so deadly. I hope she's alright. Do you have any hints?" He seemed really upset.

"Yea, a black feather, with a note saying that she messed up his wonderful plans," I said as I heard hate with it.

"Sounds like Pie man," he said and my heart stopped.

"It can't be. He's my friend," I couldn't believe this. I ran to find him before Huck could say anymore. On my way though, I saw this weird man, with a black raven. He is a tall, slim man dressed in tall black boots, a long black overcoat, and a licorice-ribbed vest. He has reddish-brown hair and wears a tall, black, licorice-ribbed stove-pipe hat. He smelled off Strawberry's blood.

"Who are you?" I said flashing in front of him.

"Oh I see you finally got here to help." He said to me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. I smelled vampire. He was one of us.

"I'm kidnaping a girl and trying to make her friends looking," My eyes snapped when he looked at the note in my hands. "I left that note for her friends why do you have it?" That's all I could take by grabbing him by the neck and pinning him up to a tree.

"Where is my sister?" I hissed at him. His eyes read shock all over them. "I'm Lady Cider and I demand to know what you have done to my sister," I said letting the deadly voice out. I heard someone behind me and knew it was him.

"I don't have your sister, I just have a human girl called Strawberry Shortcake," He said with fear.

"Cider, why don't you finish him?" Cherry asked behind me.

"Black Cherry, please help me," the man said.

"You know him?" I turned my head to my husband and he nodded. I looked at the man. "Where is my little sister?" I was ready to teach him a lesson except for the fact that he put a needle in my side. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in pain. I opened my eyes to a dark room which I could see nothing. What was wrong with me? I tried to get up but someone gentle push me down.

"You need to rest. He froze you vampire strength away. It should be coming back soon," I heard Cherry say. I laid back and sighed.

"He has Strawberry," I said venom coming from my eyes.

"I know and we'll get her back," he said kissing my forehead. I nodded and closed my eyes. How could I let him do this to me? How could I let him get away?

"How does he know you?" I asked.

"I went to school with him until I met you. He was my best friend at a point of my life." I felt his hand on my cheek but refused to open my eyes.

**Raindra: Okay well this is what I have for now. I've been doing my other story The secrets lately, and you are free to check it out. I also need help. I have know idea where to go from here. Any ideas, you could put on the review or PM me. I'll be glad to see what you think. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Raindra: Okay thanks to chocolate kid34 for the help. This chapter is from Strawberry's view of what happen. Have fun reading and I do not own Strawberry or her friends.**

I sighed as I kicked Apple Cider out of my house. I can't believe she would lie to me and except me to come to her wedding. There was a knock at my door and I swear it was her just begging for me to hear her out. I could hardly listen with how pissed I was. "Go away," I yelled as I moved around the Kitchen. The knocking didn't stop so I decided to just check it out. I opened the door to see this man. He was tall and slim. He long black overcoat with a licorice-ribbed vest made me back up. I knew him so well.

"Hello Strawberry Shortcake," he laughed as I ran into the Kitchen. He walked after me with a smirk on his face. Nothing I could say or do would help me now. Why didn't I let Apple stay? I grabbed as many things and threw them at him. All my things were going down on to the floor making a mess. I ran up stair through the room but he broke down each door. "I'm surprised you remember me," he laughed seeing me try to fight my way out of this.

"Get away from me," I yelled. Somehow I was able to get in to the living room and again but before I could get to the door a knife passed by my head catching my sleeve pinning my arm to the wall. Another knife went into my ankle. My scream was all I heard. That second. "Why?"

"You were the one who had taken all my horses away," he said.

"I thought Strawberry land was supposed to be a fun place," tears came down my face.

"Well not anymore," he laughed and hit me hard on the head. I started to see stars and blacked out a little after.

* * *

I started to feel pain in my head as I woke up. I was on something cold metal like. I opened my eyes to be in the cave with cages. There were more but I knew that I wouldn't be alone soon. He wasn't just after me the leader but after my friends as well. I hope my sister find out I'm missing. What was I to do?

"It looks like you're finally awake," he laughed coming closer from the front of the cave. I looked at him and then wondered where that talking raven he was friends with was.

"What do you want?" I asked forgetting my fear for a bit.

"You and your friends will pay dear for taking all the stuff I caught," he said darkly which made my skin crawl. I'm so in trouble now. I hope angel and them are alright. He backed away and left me alone with my thought. How long was I a sleep any ways? I guess I would have to wait for my friends to come.

I stayed sitting in the cage for the rest of the day counting rocks, the bars of the cage, feathers of bird on the ground, and every time I heard him walk back toward me. I really got bored here. I hope this isn't going to be how I die, if it was there get it over with now.

* * *

A week later I was still doing the damn thing, except now I had my friend Gingersnap which couldn't stop talking for a second. I know that Angel and Orange kept away from him. I also was glad to hear him yelling as he got back. "You brat," he hissed at me.

"What did I do," I smiled.

"Your damn sister almost killed me. I never thought you were Black Apple's sister," he said walking around.

"Wait, how do you know Apple Cider?" I asked remembering her getting called that by her boyfriend well by now husband.

"I went to school with her. She was always with Black Cherry, my best friend until she came along," he said.

"That's weird. She just turned Vampire," I said confused. He looked at me quickly and left. Gingersnap was still talking of a way out of this place which was impossible. I sat down waiting for something knew to happen.

"Strawberry, what do you think your older sister would do?" Ginger asked.

"She almost ripped my head off because I had Strawberry's smell on me and her husband was telling her to kill me. I swear this is not getting easier," he said.

"Well then free us," I said smiling at the thought of my sister ripping his head off.

"No I gave her something that will keep her in hell for a while," he said making me worry. Was she all right? Did something bad happen? Damn he's getting to me again. I couldn't let this happen. Why was I not like Apple?

"Strawberry why didn't you tell us you had an older sister?" Ginger asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see her looking at me and him gone.

"I just thought that she was better than me. She had beautiful friends and dated a werewolf. Now she's a vampire by blood and has someone to care for her. She was always strong in her own way. I felt as if I wasn't even wroth being her sister," I explained looking at my hands.

"What about all of our friends that are coming into meet her?"

Damn I forgot I sent out for the party. Everyone is going to freak. What would Huck think when he finds out? Why do I think of him first? Maybe it's because he's always there for me when I need him. I had to find a way out of this place. I still need to know where the hell I am. "I can't believe him," said Raven annoyed.

"Raven could you do me a favor?" I asked. He helped me before so why wouldn't he now.

"What is it?" the bird asked.

"I need you to tell a girl named Apple Cider about Honey Pie. After that I know we all are saved," I said. Raven hated being treated so rudely by his owner to agree helping us. He flew off as quickly as I've seen him.

"I give a bet they think we are with Pie man," Ginger sighed sitting down.

"I don't think so. He said my sister almost killed him, so that would mean they would find out he's back." I was hoping what I said could come true. All we could do is wait and hope that everyone is safe.

"I give a bet we are on Ice Cream Island," Ginger said.

"If that's true there going to have a harder time to find us. Could you stop giving me bad things to think of? We are going to be saved," I said standing up. I just know someone is going to save us.

* * *

**Raindra: Okay well that's it. I wonder who should get kidnapped in the next chapter. How do you guys think if I have Pie man come in and help since he is one of Apple Cider's friends. let me know what you think and what you want to happen. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raindra: Okay were back to Apple Cider now. Let's see what's going on. I don't own strawberry shortcake either.**

Chapter 9

I just went to Hucks and he sent me to a girl's place. This better be good because I don't want to waste time on nothing when my little sister is. My newly husband has gone back home to get our black group back. Everyone that's a Vampire has Black in front of the names. I hope we won't be too late. Wait I think I'm at the place. It's a huge cake. You got to be kidding me.

I went up and knock on the door. How could this land be weird I see why my brat sister picked it. A girl answered the door with blond hair and a purple outfit. "Hi is there anything I could help you?"

"Hi, are you Strawberry's friend?" I asked watching her head as she nodded. I looked around and pushed her in. I closed the door, "She's missing ad I think it's really dangerous outside now. There is this man I saw with a black Raven. He's tall and slim. He had tall black boots, a long black over coat and a licorice-ribbed vest. His hair color was a reddish brown and has a tall, black, licorice-ribbed stove-pipe hat." I said looking out the window. She gasped.

"I need to get to my friends. We will be all in danger," she said.

"What do you mean?" I snapped. The girl shivered in fear. "I'm sorry it just he took my sister from me," I sighed.

"I and my friends stopped him with taking the horses of Ice cream Island. He took Strawberry's friend Honey Pie Pony," she said looking down. She told me all about this story and every detail. I guess the man I was after was the vampire pony haunter. He was put in my school to learn how to act as a vampire. His name was Black Licorice Whip. I guess I knew who I was going to kill. "So you must be Strawberry's sister," the girl said grabbing her coat.

"Yea," I stood up to follow her.

"I'm just going to see my friends," she said looking at me as we walked.

"I don't really care. I need you safe and you are one of the main one's he'd be after," I said looking carefully around. My ear picked up a scream and I picked the girl up. Well maybe I should call her Angle Cake. Her older sister was turned into a vampire like I was. I put her on the ground by brushes. "Stay here," I hissed jumping out. There was this orange tree house looking the same way Strawberry's was. A girl ran out. She had dark brown hair and skin. She had an orange hat and outfit. The way I see it she was Orange from the story Angel told me. The man I was mad at was after her. I decided to stop him now then let him win. My speeds improve because I had him by the neck quickly.

"You again," he gasped as I looked at him. I rolled my eyes as I through him into the trees. Who cares right now?

"Are you alright?" I asked helping Orange up. Angel came running out and hugged the poor girl.

"He got Huck, Strawberry, Ginger, and Blueberry," she cried. That damn guy went out to find her. I guess it's not what I should be surprised about. Who else is looking? I sighed.

"How many of you are around here?"

"Me, Orange here, Lemon, and Lime, everyone else was caught or left out of here to get ready for the welcoming party," Angel said.

"Wait Lime light?" I knew her from when I was younger. What a suck up.

"Yea," they said.

"Phone them and get them to come here," I said. Angel started to phone them while I looked around to see if Black Licorice Whip wanted to come back. A raven came up at this moment.

"Are you Apple Cider?" It asked.

"Well I guess, but my real name now is Lady of Blacks," I said. The raven looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry my lady but a prisoner of Black Licorice Whip told me to tell you that they are in Ice Cream Island," It said.

"What do you know about the young lady of blacks?" I yelled grabbing for it but it flew off before I could do anything else. Damn bird. I picked up my phone and sent texts to Cherry, Sour Grapes and Pie man. Pie man and Sour grapes were going to help me. Cherry was going to watch his sisters and my family.

I looked over at the girls to see the two others. One with a blue outfit and brown hair, I think she was Blueberry and the other I smiled at. It was Lime light the brat of all time. Her blond hair pinned back and was in a green summer dress. "What's going on?" Lime light asked.

"Someone is kidnap you guy," I said waiting for my back up.

"So who did you get to help?" Angel asked me tapping her foot.

"I got my friends to help since my vampire strength isn't all I'll need," I laughed. I heard Sour Grapes and Pie man yelling already. They appeared making everyone but me and Lime Light jump.

"Apple help there the bad guys," Angel yelled as I ran into Sour Grapes arms. I then went over to hug Pie man.

"I need you guys to help. My sister Strawberry has been kidded by Black Licorice Whip," I said and they nodded.

"I might hate your sister, but I don't want you to be in pain," Pie man said. He was like my father when I went to the Vampire school. They were the two people I live with until they decided to go to this weird place where anything can grow with a snap of your finger. I knew they will help.

"I need you to make me look like angel and keep them in hiding. I need to be kidnapped," I said with a smile. Who cares if I go missing? No one really since I knew what I'm doing. I planned this with Cherry when I was in bed there was no way in hell I was going to let these girls go without a big bang.

Sour Grapes pulled out make up a fake wig and blond hair from her bag. She was really good since I looked just like Angel. Shoot I would have not thought I will be like this. I hope I'm not going to be stuck to long. After a while Pie man took the girl and Grapes away to the hidden place I call home. Time to play with Black Licorice Whip at his own game. I went back to her house and sat down in the living room. Now all I had to do was to stay here and wait until he took the bait. Better get ready to.

**Raindra: Okay I really got excited to do the last chapter but thought This would go for now. I wonder what should happen next. **

**Please tell me if i'm going fast cause I wouldn't want to do that. I think this story speaks for it self. Well review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own or make money on anything in this expect Apple Cider and other type of ocs**

Chapter 10

It's been a week since I've been living in Angel Cake's house. My friend Black Forest Cake has been visiting me once and awhile. She was Angel's older sister. Her hair was long blood red. Her pale skin looked light the moon light on a full moon. She always dressed in beautiful dresses. I had found out that she secretly married my cousin that I had no clue about.

Today was different no one was going to stop by. I sat on the couch reading a cooking book since that was what Angel told me to do. I wonder if he knew it was a trap. I sighed getting up. This place was getting boring. Just before I went to cook I heard the phone in the other room. I ran to pick it up.

"Hello," I said trying to catch my breath. Please be someone that I can talk to.

"Hey Angel," Forest voice said with a laugh. "I think you are getting too bored over there. If nothing happens today I'll dress up as Lime Light and sleep over."

"At least I'm not going to be alone in this place for long," I sighed pulling my wig over my shoulder. Before she could say something else, someone knocked on the door. "Is someone supposed to stop by?" I asked confused.

"Not that I know of," she said which got me to worry. Wait, I want this didn't I? Oh yea, he could make me a human for a bit. Stop worrying. I can't do this. I got to be kidding myself.

I went to the door leaving the phone on. When I opened it up the door and there was a girl with purple hair and a cheerful smile. "Hi Angel," she said hugging me.

"Hi," I said looking passed her. No one was there. She walked in pass me and sat at the table.

"I'm sorry," I said as I closed the door. When I turned around I saw she hung up the phone.

"I'm Rainbow. I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing Cider," she said. I sat across from her. "I'm a friend of your little sister. I heard what was going on and I thought I could help. You see I think your plan is quite stupid because you don't have any of Strawberry's friends stopping by." She really must be stupid. Why was she even messing with my plan any way?

"Okay Rainbow. I really have to say it's dangerous here. I can't have anyone to get hurt," I said looking at the windows.

"Well come on," she laughed getting up. "I'm not leaving and you need my help." She pulled a can of pop from the fridge and took a red can out of her bag that was around her waist. "Here I thought you would be hungry." She put the can in front of me. I smelled blood.

I don't know how quickly but I finished it in seconds. "Thank you," I sighed.

I sent the last bit of the day drinking and laughing with Rainbow. She was really sweet if I do say so myself. I had found out that she lived on a boat and sailed the seas. I was so into what we talked about I was off guard. I wouldn't have noticed the person in the windows until Rainbow point him out. We froze right when there was knocking on the door.

"Let's not answer it," we both said and then laughed. It was funny. We both were so the same besides the colors. I couldn't believe it.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Let's play go fish," she said and I had to laugh.

"I don't have cards," I said and she frowned. The knocking continued and Rainbow answered the door. I kind of wished she didn't but it was her choice.

"Hi Lime Light," she said. I told her about Forest dressing up as Lime.

"Hey," she said as she entered. "Grapes and Pie Man are outside hiding." She closed the door and we all were in the living room. "I brought Bloody Marys." She passed a bottle to me.

"What are thoughs?" Rainbow asked.

"It blood that is mixed with some type of flower that could get vampires drunk," I laughed taking a slip. Where the hell was this guy. We're sitting ducks. Come no already.

The rest of the night I was watching as the girls played as many games they could think of. I missed my husband and my coffin. I should stay up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Strawberry Shortcake or her friends.**

Chapter 11

It was early morning when I woke up. Rainbow and Forest still slept in there sleeping bags. I smiled and moved to get breakfast done. Forest brought enough blood to last weeks. So I had enough to make breakfast. I looked through the kitchen deciding to make eggs and toast for Rainbow and blood cakes for me and Forest. Blood cakes are a type of muffin back at home that most vampires ate of the morning. I wasn't one at the time but I still tried them. It was harder to have blood as a human but now it was alright.

Forest came in smelling the cooking. "My Apple you gotten better or I missed your cooking," she laughed. I smiled and check on the cakes. I went over to the stove and finished Rainbow's and out it on the table with a glass of milk. I smelled the blood burn and turned to see Forest taking it out before it would dry up. "Smells great," she said putting them on plates for her and me. I was so happy she was there at times.

"I bet," Rainbow said as she sat at the table with a smile.

"I hope you like what I made you," I said taking my plate. Forest laughed know how I freak if I did something wrong.

"I just hope you didn't put blood in it," Rainbow laughed.

"No she isn't really that good at cooking with blood. She just turned Vampire like what? A couple weeks ago," Forest laughed. She always loved how I was a vampire at heart.

"I was human most of my vampire school years," I agreed with Forest since it was totally true. I started to explain how I was there thanks to Grapes and how I had to fake being a vampire. I told them about my family and how I would have been born a half vampire if my mom didn't put a spell on herself. I was so excited on explain my time coming here. They seem so interested. Forest had to bring up something I didn't tell many people about.

"She always had a gift with seeing stuff that isn't there," she blurted out making me blush.

"Then why haven't you been looking?" Rainbow asked. I looked down.

"Since I changed I have been having a hard time to tell part things just because I'm a new born," I must admit I was angry there since I could have use that gift but I'm failing so far. Forest smiled at giving me a warm feeling.

"I'll see you two later," Forest said leaving out of the front door and going back to watch the others. Rainbow alright went to clean the dishes. I took my last bite and went to help her with dishes. Angel will be angry if I dirtied her place. We spend the whole morning cleaning and I felt relax.

"So what do you think about Apple Cider?" Rainbow asked me out of nowhere. I looked at her as if she was nuts, but caught on when I saw her eyes look toward the door.

"She's alright. I think she should go though. I mean if she's not going to help look then what is she doing here," I said. Well I could be mean to myself a lot. I looked at around just as there was a knock at the door.

I didn't think well enough and went to answer it. There he was smiling as I screamed. I moved back as Rainbow came out to see what was wrong. She went running as he knocked me out by hitting points on my neck. The last thing I remembered was seeing him go after Rainbow.

* * *

I woke up in a cage. "Damn this wasn't the plan," I sighed. I hope Grapes and Pie Man followed. I looked around to see girls and Huck there. Shoot I'm not doing as good as I wanted. I looked my pocket that had a blood ball so I can have enough strength to kill this guy.

"Chill out Angel," Strawberry's voice caught my ears. I smile as I broke the bars of the cage I was in. Wait I was able to do that. Wow! I moved to break the other cage doors to free everyone. I was excited knowing I didn't need help like I thought. "How did you do that?"

"Apple you did it," Rainbow ran hugging me. I laughed as I hugged her back. I took of my wig and let my black hair fall. I was in a killing mood so the red ends disappeared.

"Everyone let's go," Grapes said running up to us.

"Follow her, she's my friend," I said as I went deeper in the cave where I heard noise.

"Don't go," my sister said grabbing my hand. Did she forgive me? No matter in the mood I'm in se couldn't get to my heart that much because my heart has went into death. My eyes where forced in the dark were I was about to make my kill.

I saw him walking back and forth talking about me. Wait me?

"I wish I could have married that new born. I would have never thought of her to have suck power to the crown. I will get her later," he said making me snap. My eyes bleed over in rage. He wanted me for power. That had to do it. All I could do is hear what I was doing. I heard his scream ring in my ear and I wonder what was going on. I knew when powerful vampire lost control it was because the hate in them came out. It was like the angel and devil was in the same body. Angel always showing but the devil will show once in a while. I wish I knew what was going on. I listened to heard someone fall to the ground that's was when I got control on my body again. I saw his dead body without a head. I looked over to see my hand had blood and I tasted blood. I was supposed to love blood but vampire's blood was sick. I looked around for the head and saw a skull at my feet. Wait don't tell me my devil half ate the skin. I looked over to the light and sighed. There was his skin lying there. I guess I don't want him to come back so I took a match in my pocket a lit it. I threw it on him watching his body turn to dust. I guess all I have to do now is talk to Strawberry. I think that could wait for a while.

**Raindra: Okay well that's that. what do you think? I'm not good with writing killing stuff so this is the best I could do for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I have about a coupon chapters to have left. If anyone has any ideas To keep it going speak up. **

**Please review it helps a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stayed in my room locked up for weeks; Strawberry and her friends have been getting back to their lives as if nothing happened. There were only a few changes that still show. I guess it was time. My family moved to an Island in the north where most vampires live the only ones that are in Strawberry Land are me, Apple and Strawberry. Cherry has been worried about me and everything. I know it's time to stop freaking out about my two baby sisters but I can't. I almost lost one of them. I should be able to trust them there each half vampire. Maybe I should stay to watch them or should I go with Cherry and started to train to be the heir to the crown.

"Black Apple," Cherry said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How did you get in here?" I looked over to the blocked door in question. None of it was moved from where it was.

"I came from the window," he said pulling me into a hug. "Please just leave with me. Your sisters will be fine now. They all care for you and you should get your life back," He said holding my tighter. I laid my head down on his chest with a sighed.

"I guess I should. What do you think is going to happen now that they are all safe?"

"They will live a happy life, and will live a dark life," he laughed.

"You mean dead lives," I corrected. His laughed was music to my ears. I couldn't stop listening to him. I knew now that my life was going to be the best and Strawberry will be happy. I should have known that she will be with the friends around here.

* * *

The next day I was finished packing my bag to go to my family's home. I had everything done except talking with my little sister. She was the main reason I was here and the main reason I won't leave. I needed to know that she forgave me. Right now it was ten at night. Cheery already fell asleep for the trip. I on the other hand fell like I can't sleep.

I went toward Strawberry's house seeing how nice it looks. I heard that they fixed it up but they did a really good job. The huge Strawberry was painted a darker red and had its seeds painted yellow. The new front door was white with a Strawberry shaped window. Well all the windows were Strawberries or Apples. It had a golden fence going around it and the opening had stones going to the house.

I slowly went up to the house taking every detail in. Someone had to put a lot of work into this for it to work out prefect. I couldn't believe what I'm thinking I like a Strawberry house! I looked down at my dark purple pants and gray T-shirt. I had to get ready for what my sister had to say. I knew I might not like it but I think it was my fault in the first place. If I told her the truth, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happen.

I sighed as I got to the door. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand to the door. I opened my eyes right after my hand hit the door three times. The door opened and I saw Apple wearing her red PJs. She was rubbing her eyes so I guess I woke her up.

"Black Apple," she gasped shocking me. I thought straight away that she would close the door on me but instead she pushed me to the ground holding tight to my waist. She was hugging me. I laughed and hugged my baby sister back.

"Hey Apple," I said and kissed her forehead. I heard a laugh and looked up to see Strawberry in the door way watching us. She had a smile on her face. She had on a pink tank top and black fluffy pants. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hi Strawberry," I said looking away.

"Hi Apple Cider," she said quietly. She looked up in the sky to the stars. "I thought you were leaving," her voice had sadness in it. Why?

"I can't leave until I talk to you," I said sitting up with Apple in my lap. Apple yawn and I looked down. "Apple maybe you should go to bed," I said pushing her blond hair out of her face.

"But I want to see you before you leave," she yawned trying to keep her eyes open. I had to laugh at how my kid sisters were.

"You'll see me in the morning," I said as I stood up. I guess I forgot Strawberry was there and went into the house up to Apple's room. Wow, this place was red and green. She had a toy box, a desk, shelves, books, and a bed that I saw on my first look. I went to her bed a laid her down covering her up in red. "Good night," I said and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room looking back at her before turning off the light.

I went down to the living room seeing that everything back to normal it was like no one was here. I sighed now this was the hard part. I needed to make my sister forgive me. I really doubt she will though. Who would want a sister as a killer? I'm not even a sister. I don't see how this would work. Well now is a better time than ever. I went outside to see her sitting on the grass.

"Strawberry, I'm sorry," I said coming five feet away from her.

"You're sorry," she said in disbelieve. I looked at her knowing what was coming up. "How could my own sister do this? Kill someone," she said looking right at me. Her eyes caught mine. "I thought of you a different way."

"I can explain," I said trying to figure out a way through this. Then she had to say something that I didn't think she would.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why would you save me and my friends? I really would have thought slapping the door after snapping at you… I thought you wouldn't care," she said as tears came down her face. My heart went out there. How could she think I wouldn't come? I closed my eyes as I sat beside her. I pulled her in to my arms rubbing her back softly.

"I would come for you know matter what the case would be. I love you sister don't ever think the otherwise. I would travel the world and die for you. I was just worried that I wouldn't get to you in time," I said holding her tighter. Nothing would harm her unless it wanted to die.

"Why did you look for me?" She asked rubbing her face into my shirt. I bit my lip.

"I came because you needed me but I made you wait," I sighed. "I'm sorry for not talking to you about my husband or about me turning. I really know how that could make it where you don't trust me," I said.

"I forgive you. Would you forgive me?" She asked looking up at my face. I smiled and put her head under my chin.

"There was nothing to forgive," I said rocking her back and forth lightly hoping she'd fall asleep. This is what I wanted. To have her like me, I had everything I needed. I just hope she has a good life after all of this.

* * *

In the morning I was making food for my sisters before I would leave them. I had pancakes made and put strawberry jam on top of them. Now where was the whip cream?

"Looking for this?" Apple had the whip cream in her hands. She was dressed already in light blue jeans and a green T-shirt. She had her hair pinned back with Apple like pins. I smiled as she put it on top of the food.

"Thank you Apple," I laughed hugging her. She hugged me back put whip cream in my face. "Hey," I said whipping it off. She ran into the living room chasing after her until she disappeared. Where did she hide? I looked around but before I could turn I was tackled to the ground from behind. Apple was laughing from my back. "Okay you win," I sighed putting my head on the ground.

"Yay," she cheered jumping up and running into the kitchen. Maybe I should have cooked something with less sugar since she has too much energy. I followed seeing Strawberry there to. She had her hair up in a bun with lose hair coming from it. She has a nice summer white dress on.

"Where are you going today?" I asked as a smile came on my face.

"Huck's throwing a party today," she said with a light blush on her.

"Strawberry you face is going red," Apple pointed out making me laugh. She was a really cute child at times. I turned around to clean the mess I made while cooking. I listen to Apple freak out about the jam between the pancakes and how she looked the whip cream. Strawberry was sighing trying to get Apple to eat slower. I laughed at how funny they were.

"So when are you leaving?" Strawberry asked me.

Hmm that's hard to answer. "We're leaving anytime now," Cherry said coming in the open door. "How is everyone?"

"Good! Black Apple made really good pancakes and played with me this morning," Apple said jumping around in her seat.

"I'm okay," Strawberry answered watching Apple's sugar rush get started. I laughed not noticing that he was behind me until his arms pulled me from the dish water. He kissed right under my jaw making me shiver. "Aww, when will I be an aunt?" I gasped in shock.

"Hmm will for sure in a year," Cherry said holding me tighter.

"Yay," Apple sang running out of the room. Strawberry picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. While I dried my hands since I was stuck in my husband's hold.

"I guess this is good bye," Strawberry said looking at the water.

"For now at least," I said as Cherry let me go and went looking for Apple. Strawberry dried the dishes and her hands.

"I'm going to miss you," she said as she turned and put her arms around me tightly. I wouldn't be able to breathe if I was human at the hold she had on. Thank goodness that I was a vampire. "You better let me know when I become an aunt," she said as she let me go.

"I will if you tell me when you marry Huck," I laughed as her face went five times red. I laughed as she dragged me outside to Apple. "Good bye Apple," I said as she ran to hug me.

"Don't go," she said.

"I will come back some time, until then you have to have funny bugging Strawberry for me," I said letting her go. She smiled and nodded.

Me and Cherry wave as we walked away from them. This was Good bye for now and I knew I would end up coming back to this place.

* * *

**Raindra: This is the end of this story, I'm thinking about making a second to this, what do you guys think. thanks for reading**


End file.
